


Holiday Break Reunion

by Eartho2oAllie



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: (Belt Sounds), (Body part worship), (Praise) (Good Girls) (Baby), (Spit play), (Wet Sounds), F/M, [18+ only], [Creampie], [Cunnilingus], [Outercourse], [r/gonewildaudio], [script offer]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eartho2oAllie/pseuds/Eartho2oAllie
Summary: In a college dorm right before holiday break, two sophomores meet, share food, play Mario Kart, and  connect.
Relationships: (Gamers), (M4F) (College) (Friends 2 Lovers), (Tsundere)? Gentle (MDom)
Kudos: 2





	Holiday Break Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> All lines are free to be improvised upon and changed or performed as you wish, and SFX is optional. This script is written to be performed from both, or either, perspective. If performing from a single perspective, please treat every other-performer’s line as a pause. Please be sure to tag me (u/Eartho2oAllie) in a comment on your script fill.
> 
> (Optional Sound Effects), {Character Insight}, [Actions]

Holiday Break Reunion  
[M4F] Holiday Break Reunion[Script Offer] [M4F] [College], [Friends 2 Lovers], [Gamers], [Tsundere]? Gentle [MDom] [Praise], [Good Girls] [Baby], [Belt Sounds], [Body part worship], [Spit play], [Wet Sounds], [Outercourse], [Cunnilingus], [Creampie], [r/gonewildaudio], [18+ only]

College sophomore guy knocking on a closed door of a friend’s dorm room. He is holding a large insulated bag while hearing video game music coming from the other side of the door.

[Entering dorm room] Hey you, happy Thanksgiving! Glad I was able to catch you before you left.

{Excitedly} I'm not leaving either. I thought I would hang out here, relax, and skip the family interrogation about my new major. [Laughing] Are you going to be sticking around for the whole break?

Oh right work-study. You weren't able to get out of that for the holiday?

{Facetiously} Uh huh. [Pause for each coma] Staying here, playing Mario kart by yourself, for the entire break. Sounds fun.

[Laughing] No judgment. From what I remember the last time we played you could probably use the practice. (Race Won/Over sound)  
(Dodging a pillow thrown at his head) [Laughing] I'm sorry, I'm sorry! 

[Takes 2nd controller] Okay if I join?

{Confidently} Yoshi is my guy, but if you need me to go easy on you I can be DK or Bowser if you want.

{Confused} You smell something?  
Oh right, [nervous laugh] I have all this food! I came by to see if you wanted some. It’s a complete Thanksgiving feast … sort of. Everything except turkey. Which I know you don't eat because, as we discussed on numerous occasions before, the side dishes are the best part.  
(Sound of game paused)

(Sounds of pulling takeout boxes from a plastic bag) I know there is a lot in here. It is bigger on the inside.

{Sincerely} It's no problem, I'm glad you can be here to share it with me.

{Nonchalant} Jenny? Yeah she's from my town.

{Cur} I guess she will be there, I don't know

[Exasperated sigh] We broke up.

{Reassuring} It's fine, don't be sorry.

{Ashamed} I don't know, I didn't really tell anyone.

{Sad} We weren't seeing each other or talking that much. It didn't feel like we were together anymore. Then she told me she wanted a real college experience without a long distance relationship so that was that.

{Angry} Yeah, it was right before we came back this fall.

{Defensive} I didn’t want to make a big thing out of it, and you were off doing your own thing. 

{Defensive/Jealous} What I mean is when all of us from the floor would go out as a group you would come along but would never come back with us.  
We all went out to that show and you met up with that guy from your music class, what's his name? Todd? Tom, that's right. Then there was that guy at the game. And then that rando chick at the frat party. I mean, who was that scene for?

{Defensive} I’m not implying anything. You were getting the most play at our school. You’re a legend!

{Regretfully} No, please! I’m sorry, I take it back. That was a fucked up thing to say. I don’t mean that!

{Sincerely} No, I’m not mad at you. I never was. 

{Lying and ashamed} I wasn’t avoiding you.

{Ashamed} I know we hung out a lot. I guess I just got busy this semester

{Frustrated} I know, I miss hanging out too. I just... I didn't know how to be friends with you

{Serious} No! Please listen! When Jenny and I broke up I was upset. I didn’t think I could come back to school. Not because of Jenny. [Pause] Okay, this is hard for me. [Deep breath] It was because I couldn’t go another semester seeing you, being near you, and not being with you. I couldn’t see you stay out with someone else. It was killing me. I wanted you since the day we met and I didn’t do anything about it. I didn’t know how you felt about me and I couldn’t face you like nothing happened.  
[Silent pause] {Desperate} Please, say something.

{Sincerely apologetic} I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt. I’m sorry I made you doubt yourself. I was trying to do the right thing, but I was just hurting both of us for no reason. 

{Bashful} I saw the people you were hooking up with and to be honest, I don’t know if you are aware but you are so gorgeous. I didn’t think I could compete with the people you were getting with. 

{Shocked} You Did? You wanted to be with me?  
{Relieved} [Deep breath] Oh, thank god.  
[Breathing heavier] C’mere, right now! I’ve waited way too long for you.

[Sounds of passionate kissing]  
{Kissing sounds, sighs of relief and desire}  
I can’t get enough of the way you taste. {More kissing} I’ve wanted this for so long.  
[Sounds of neck kissing]  
I love the sound you make when I get it right just underneath your ear. God, I need to touch you… can I?  
[Sounds of undoing jeans]  
Mmm, so warm and wet down there already. You need this as bad as I do, don’t you?

Uh huh. I’m going to make you feel so good. And you're going to be a good girl for me?  
I know you are. 

I’m going to trace up and down your slit. Oh, I’m feeling you getting even wetter.  
Do you feel that baby? You’re shaking as I make little circles around your clit.

Yes, I know I’m teasing you. I love hearing the sounds you make. Hmmmm, you are so reactive to me. Fuck, I wish we had done this so long ago. 

{Almost growling} I need to see you! [Sound of pulling shirt off body] I’ve been cumming to memories of your cleavage since we met and I need more.  
Your body is incredible. (SFX as described) Those hard nipples are begging to be [licked], and [sucked], and... [bit]. 

Ohhh, you like that?  
You are being so good!  
Let me move you to your bed. I need those legs open so I can get in there and have my dessert first.  
Baby girl, you taste so... fucking... good! I’m going to get comfortable right here and show you how I’m going to worship this pussy.  
Mmmmmm, look at that sweet little clit sticking out. I think it needs to be wetter before I get my l lips around it. [Spit sound}  
Yes, that is much better.  
[Clit sucking]  
Oh baby, you got to stay still for me. Here, put your hands on my head. I want you to ride my mouth.  
You sound so close.  
I need to see you cum. How does my finger feel inside you?

You are so fucking tight! I need to stretch you before you can feel my cock inside you. Is that what you want?  
{Fingering and Cunnilingus sounds}  
That’s right baby girl you just let go. Let me see you cum for me!  
Mmmmmm, give it to me

Ohhh that's a good girl! You are so beautiful when you cum.  
Baby I need to fuck you now. You want that?  
[unbuckling belt, unzip fly]  
It's going to feel so good, but I’m going to stretch you out.  
{Quiet Laughing} Look at what a mess you made between your thighs!  
Coating my cock in your cum is getting me even harder.  
Mmmm, I want it drenched! I’m just going to slide up and down your soaking slit. How does that feel?

{Quiet Laughing} Yes, I do know I’m teasing you again.  
Baby, I want to get you as wet as possible and ready for me.  
Do you like the head of my cock rubbing against your clit?  
Fuck, I need to be inside you now!  
[Wet penetrative sound]  
[Exhaling loudly}  
God, you feel incredible! I don’t think I have it in me to go slow.  
[Rapid wet penetrative sound]  
[Sounds of exertion and enjoyment]  
[Feel free to make this all your own, pull out all the stops!]  
You seem ready to cum again. Damn your pussy is like a vice on my cock!  
[Slower and harder penetrative sounds]  
Cum for me baby girl, and milk my cock dry.  
[Orgasm Sounds]  
{Panting}  
You okay?

{Deep breath} I’m perfect, I don’t think I’ve felt better. C’mere, let me hold you.  
{Laughing} I’m so glad I didn’t go home for Thanksgiving!

What do I want to do now?  
Well, we have four more days together, just us, more opportunities to make you cum over and over again, a ton of food, and Mario Kart to name a few. I’ll let you choose first, but just know that I’m not going to take it easy on you on Star Cup just because you gave me the best sex I ever had.


End file.
